


Cold Cravings

by JetpackMonkey



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Ficlet, Hate Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Smut, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-11
Updated: 2006-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetpackMonkey/pseuds/JetpackMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander hates Spike. Xander needs Spike. It's all very confusing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a slashy writer, but this baby came to me after Airawyn prodded and poked. She's like my muse of evil.

The thing about sex with vampires, Xander found, is that you got used to the room temperature touch. Not only that, you started to like it. You started to need it. Take now, for instance. Spike was at the foot of the bed, smirking and actively not touching Xander. He didn't touch his thighs. He didn't run his palms over his stomach. He didn't trace a finger up the length of his cock. Xander groaned at all the not touching. "Come on!"

"With you all twitchy like this? I could go forever, Harris."

"I'll not touch you back."

"Oh, no. Whatever will I do without my big, lunky carpenter to take care of me?"

"Shut up."

Surprisingly, Spike did shut up at that point. Less surprisingly, it was because he had Xander's cock in his mouth.

Xander's hands clenched the bedsheets as Spike's cool tongue worked its will on his shaft, and shuddered when Spike's cool hand explored the rest of his body. The sensation felt like the doctor's office, when they put that cold, impersonal metal stethescope on your back and asked you to breathe deep. That moment of another human being examining your body closely, intimately, and with perfect instruments. Xander felt those perfect instruments all over him now as he came in Spike's mouth.

Spike swallowed, of course, and Xander wondered if vampires even had a gag reflex.

He rolled over to the edge of the bed and pulled his pants back on. In a few seconds, Spike would demand his turn, Xander would threaten his life, Spike would insult him and stalk out... but he'd be back next week. Xander might crave the cold, but Spike craved giving it to him.


End file.
